


A Lesson in Tying Knots

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Edging, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, sub!Jamie, utter kinky filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor follows through on his promise to teach Jamie a lesson. He has some interesting teaching methods. Or, the Doctor ties Jamie to the bed and has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Tying Knots

“Y’know, you have a funny way of teachin’ lessons,” Jamie said as he watched the Doctor rummage through his pockets, occasionally dropping odds and ends onto the bed or Jamie’s lap. A wind-up mouse fell on top of him. He shoved it aside, impatient.

“Well, you seem to benefit from a, ah, hands-on approach.” The Doctor’s face brightened. “Aha!” He withdrew his hand from his inside pocket, drawing out a length of rope like a conjurer pulling a string of handkerchiefs from his sleeve.

Jamie watched him wind the rope in his hands, his expression curiously intense. “How’d you fit all that in there?”

“I’ll explain later.” The Doctor planted his free hand upon Jamie’s chest and shoved him down on the mattress. “Arms up, now. Make yourself comfortable.”

Jamie obliged, reaching his arms up, stretching out against the pillows. “Like this?”

The Doctor hmmed and fussed, rearranging Jamie’s wrists till he had them how he wanted them. “Hold still.” Holding Jamie’s wrists, he planted one end of the rope firmly in his mouth and picked up the other, looping it around the bedstead. Jamie tilted his head back to watch.

The Doctor certainly had an interesting method of knot-tying. Jamie lost track of all the loops and twists almost once. “You know I’m no’ taking any of this in, don’t you?” In response, the Doctor mumbled something around the of rope in his mouth. “What?”

With an exasperated sigh, the Doctor took the rope from his mouth and said, “be quiet. I’m concentrating.”

“Oh, aye?” Jamie turned his eyes back to the knots, only for the Doctor to mumble something else. “ _What_?”

“I said,” said the Doctor, tugging out the rope, “it’s the spirit of the thing. Brace yourself.” He pulled the knots tight. Jamie hissed as his wrists were cinched together and his stomach turned a somersault. “Too tight?” said the Doctor. Jamie shook his head. The Doctor tied off his knots and began to inspect his handiwork – far more thoroughly than was necessary, Jamie thought. He was tied up and wasn’t going to get himself untied any time soon. That seemed the necessary part to him.

“Comfortable?” said the Doctor.

“Mostly,” said Jamie.

“It’s not pinching, is it?” Jamie shook his head. The Doctor slid two fingers under the rope, testing the fit, and nodded, satisfied. “Can you move your wrists?”

“Och, what does that matter?”

“Indulge me?” said the Doctor, his tone so sweet that Jamie couldn’t help but indulge him. He swivelled his wrists in the grip of the rope. “Good lad,” said the Doctor. “You must tell me if your hands start going numb.”

“That’s bad, is it?”

“Yes, that would be bad,” said the Doctor. “See? You’re learning.” He leaned down and kissed the tips of Jamie’s fingers – one, two, three, four, five. Jamie wasn’t sure if that was part of the checking or if he’d just taken a fancy.

“So, what’re you goin’ to do with me now you’ve got me tied up?” he said.

“Hmm,” said the Doctor. “That’s for me to know.” He gave Jamie a quick peck on the lips before sitting back on his haunches and beginning to unfasten Jamie’s shirt, working the buttons out of their holes with nimble flicks of his fingers.

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, a touch dubious. “So –”

The Doctor pressed two fingers to his lips, working his last few buttons open one-handed. “Hush, you.”

“Och, hush yourself – mmph.” The palm of the Doctor’s hand pressed over his mouth, silencing him.

“I said _hush_ ,” the Doctor repeated harshly. Jamie glared, but held his tongue till the Doctor removed his hand.

“Who put you in charge?” he said.

“You did,” said the Doctor, “when you let me tie you to the bed.” Jamie considered, and conceded with a shrug. “Now,” said the Doctor, fingers brushing Jamie’s lips, “unless you want me to stop, you hush.”

“Oh aye, if you say so,” said Jamie. The Doctor gave him a sharp look. He held his tongue.

“Now,” said the Doctor, “what _shall_ I do with you?” So saying, he leaned down and began to press hot, wet kisses to Jamie’s neck. Jamie inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, wetting his lips. He had a fair notion of what the Doctor was going to do with him, or rather to him.

Though he took his sweet time about it. Jamie was content for a while to lay back and let himself be kissed, upon his neck, his half-bared shoulders, his chest, but when the Doctor reached his belly and lingered there he’d had enough. “Och, will you hurry it up?”

“I thought,” said the Doctor between soft kisses, “I told you – to hush?” He sat back, fixing Jamie with a reproachful look. “You’re dreadfully impatient.”

“I cannae help it,” said Jamie. “I –” The Doctor’s hands slid down his flanks, down his ribs, and he twisted in the grip of the rope. “Och, stop it.” The Doctor’s mouth followed his hands, pressing gentle kisses to sensitive, ticklish skin. “ _Stop_ it,” said Jamie through barely-suppressed laughter. The Doctor murmurred something against his skin, and he dissolved into helpless giggles that were stifled when the Doctor scrambled back up the bed and kissed him long and wet on the mouth.

“Mmm,” he said. A hand twisted in Jamie’s hair, tugging his head back. A smile was playing across the Doctor’s lips. “Will you hush, now?” Jamie shrugged, best he could with his hands bound, and smiled contentedly. “Good boy.” 

He crawled away down the bed, pulled Jamie’s legs apart, and thrust his head up his kilt, burrowing up under the tartan fabric like a rabbit. Jamie exclaimed in surprise, then exclaimed again when the Doctor’s tongue ran hot up his inner thigh. The Doctor’s mouth was doing such wonderful things that it was long, blissful seconds before he could catch his breath and speak. “Get out of there.”

“Hmm?” The Doctor emerged, blinking in the daylight like a startled deer. “Something the matter?”

“Just cannae see you,” Jamie gasped out.

“Terribly sorry,” said the Doctor, flipping up Jamie’s kilt and dipping his head down. “Won’t let it happen again,” he said, his breath warm against Jamie’s flushed, aching cock.

Without another work, he took Jamie into his mouth, tongue curling around the head of his cock, sucking hard. Jamie yelped, his hips jerking upwards, thrusting deeper into the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor took him deeper with a cheerful moan, swallowing him down almost to the root.

Jamie cried out, enveloped in warm, wet bliss. He’d been close already, more aroused than he’d care to admit by being tied up; this, this was almost too much, the Doctor’s mouth working him, his hands wandering, caressing his thighs, his balls, anywhere they could reach. The Doctor hummed around him and Jamie whimpered, right at the edge of coming, and –

The Doctor pulled back altogether. The shock of cold air against wet skin was enough to make Jamie yelp. His eyes snapped open. “Well don’t just _stop_.”

“Why not?” The Doctor was sitting atop him. He wiped his mouth.

“Well – because –” The Doctor’s fingers played down his chest. “Because – och, I’m _close_.”

“I know you are,” said the Doctor mildly. “I like you that way.” His hand twisted in Jamie’s hair, pulling his head back to kiss. Jamie could taste himself in the Doctor’s mouth, and that only stoked the fire. He writhed.

“What’re you on about,” he said half into the Doctor’s mouth.

“I like you this way.” The Doctor’s lips pressed against his neck. His hand roamed up and down Jamie’s chest. “Mmm. Right on the edge of coming. Do you have any idea,” his breath tickled Jamie’s ear, and Jamie shuddered, a full body shudder that made the Doctor sigh. “Do you have any idea how lovely you are, when you’re like this?” Jamie tried to speak, to answer, but all that came out was a desparate groan. “Yes,” said the Doctor, sitting back. “I think I shall keep you like this as long as I can.”

He meant it, too. Jamie could tell from the look in his eye that he really did mean it. He briefly considered calling a halt – demanding to be let up so he could jump the Doctor and have things his way. They had a system. The right word from him and the Doctor would drop everything. But this was what he’d wanted, to be at the Doctor’s mercy. He closed his eyes, his head falling back against the pillow in submission. “That’s the spirit,” said the Doctor. Jamie felt a tug. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the Doctor working his kilt loose. “Let’s get this off, shall we? Don’t want to make a mess.” His hands slid up under Jamie, lifting his hips. Jamie squirmed, wriggling out of his kilt, letting the Doctor pull it away and drop it to the floor.

“Very nice,” said the Doctor, opening up Jamie’s shirt as far as he could. “Hmm.” He shuffled forward, nudging Jamie’s legs apart, exposing every inch of him. With his arms bound, his legs open, his hips still raised, he felt ever so vulnerable; and when the Doctor’s gaze rolled down his naked body admiringly, he felt his skin heat, blood rushing to the surface.

The Doctor’s hands ran down his chest, settling on his parted thighs, where they squeezed gently. His left hand continued on its path, tracing up Jamie’s thigh to his knee; his right moved to Jamie’s cock, wrapping firmly around it, squeezing and stroking. Jamie closed his eyes tight, resisting the urge to buck up into the Doctor’s hand; he had a sense that that wasn’t what the Doctor wanted. He lay still, flexing his hands in the clutch of the rope, as the Doctor’s grip tightened, speeding up, falling into a deliciously perfect rhythm, working him closer and closer to the brink – he felt his balls draw up, tightening, and abruptly the Doctor’s touch turned feather-light.

“Och, _no_ ,” Jamie whined, his eyes falling open. The Doctor’s fingertips ghosted up and down his length, tantalising. “Doctor. _Don’t_.”

“How many times am I going to have to tell you to be quiet?” The Doctor’s hand released his cock altogther, pressing over Jamie’s mouth. “Hmm?”

“More than that,” Jamie said, voice choked, muffled by the Doctor’s palm. The pounding in his head and his cock was beginning to subside. It wasn’t fair. He’d been so close. 

The Doctor’s mouth was on his neck, his tongue curling against a ticklish spot under his chin, making him jerk; it was on his chest, his tongue running rough over Jamie’s nipples; pressing soft kisses up his thigh, the tip of his tongue tracing patterns that might have been words, his teeth worrying the skin.

He sucked a hot, wet kiss to the base of Jamie’s cock, drawing a gasp out of him, then ran the tip of his tongue delicately up the length of it, maddeningly gentle. Jamie gritted his teeth in frustration, writhing, pushing, trying to get more, more heat, more pressure, and the Doctor almost obliged him. With a delighted hum he took the head of Jamie’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard and then letting go. He repeated the motion, again, and again, teasing, making him gasp and shiver at the counterpoint of warm mouth and cold air. “Doctor. Ah. _Ahh_.”

The Doctor just moaned around him, and released him altogether. Paying Jamie’s protests no heed, he pressed gentle, barely-there kisses to his thigh before shifting his attention to his balls, running his tongue over and over them, pulling them into his mouth one at a time. Jamie swallowed thickly, then froze, quivering, as the Doctor’s teeth grazed ever-so-gently across that most sensitive skin. He didn’t dare breathe till the Doctor’s mouth moved away altogether, shifting his bollocks up and to the side so he could kiss the spot just behind them.

Jamie moaned aloud. “You like that, hmm?” said the Doctor, his breath tickling Jamie’s skin. “Hmm. Oh, you like this.” His mouth dipped lower, his tongue darting out, licking – 

Jamie flinched, jerking away. “Hey!” The Doctor looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. “You cannae put your mouth there.”

“Why not?” said the Doctor, blinking.

It seemed so obvious that Jamie found himself stumped by the question. “It’s,” he began. The Doctor’s hand was resting upon his thigh, his thumb stroking back and forth. “You cannae – it’s dirty.”

“Oh?” said the Doctor, as if that was news to him. “Well, I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“But –”

“Hush,” said the Doctor. “I think you’ll like this.” He went back to it before Jamie could argue any further, the tip of his tongue teasing at him, pushing and probing. Jamie’s stomach flip-flopped. He had a brief, squirming battle with himself, torn between disgust and fierce arousal. Arousal won out, and he grunted, shoving back against the Doctor’s mouth.

The Doctor’s tongue was pressing harder, and he felt himself giving way under the pressure, opening up, the tip of the Doctor’s tongue sliding just inside him. It was wet and soft and it felt white-hot and he said, “ngnhgh,” and, “ _Doctor_.”

For a split second the Doctor drew back. He flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe from Jamie’s hole to his balls, again, and again, wetting him, working him, till he could barely breathe. He felt a touch light-head. “Doctor. _God_ , Doctor.” The Doctor moaned, and it seemed to thrum right through him, making him tingle from his toes to his bound-up hands.

“Easy, now,” the Doctor murmurred against him. There was a wet sucking noise and the pad of his finger pressed up against Jamie, nudging him till he gave way, bending and wiggling inside him. He licked around his finger, getting Jamie slick and loose, getting him ready for, for –

He didn’t realise just what _for_ till it was happening, till he felt the Doctor’s fingers prying him apart, pulling him open so he could work his tongue _in_. He licked into him again, and again, and Jamie cried out, desperate, over-stimulated, his head spinning, tears welling. It wasn’t as satisfying or as firm as the Doctor’s fingers or his cock would be, but it was hot and wet and sweet and perfect and so intense he could barely think let alone breathe – 

The Doctor stopped altogether, sitting back on his haunches and wiping his mouth. Jamie groaned through gritted teeth, burning with frustration. “I thought you’d like that,” said the Doctor, unspeakably proud of himself.

“Don’t just _stop_ ,” Jamie said, half a wail, struggling against the rope.

Two fingers pressed to his lips, silencing him before he could protest any further. “Will you hush?” The Doctor kissed him, and Jamie winced at the thought of where that mouth had been. He tried to draw back, but the Doctor wouldn’t let him, and he was soon lost in it. 

The Doctor pulled back slowly, tugging at his lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re a bad man,” said Jamie.

“Oh, _hush_.” The Doctor’s breath ghosted over his ear. “I’m not going to have to gag you, am I?”

He’d meant it as a joke, probably, but Jamie shuddered, his stomach turning a double somersault. He shuddered, and felt the Doctor tense in response. For a dreadful moment Jamie was afraid that he’d upset him, that he’d gone a step too far, but it was only a few seconds before the Doctor relaxed.

His fingers brushed Jamie’s mouth, thumb rubbing his bottom lip. His other hand dropped down between their bodies, wrapping around Jamie’s cock, jacking him slowly. “Maybe I shall,” he said. “Maybe that’s the only way you’ll learn.”

“I thought you were teachin’ me about knots?” said Jamie, trying to work his hips against the Doctor. 

“I can do more than one thing at once, you know,” said the Doctor. His hand sped up, squeezing, a wonderful twist to his grip, working Jamie right to the edge – _God_ , he could feel it coming on, muscles clenching, tightening, and he knew what the Doctor was going to do but he still couldn’t hold back a whine of dismay when he let go, leaving him to writhe in frustration.

“Och, will you just – _Doctor_ – you’re evil, that’s what you are.”

“Oh, really, now,” said the Doctor, mock-scolding. “That’s it. I’ve had it up to here with your lip.” He groped in the pocket of his discarded coat and brought out a handkerchief.

Jamie’s eyes widened as he realised what was coming. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t have any time to prepare himself and he didn’t have the chance to argue. The Doctor wadded up the handchief and thrust it into his mouth, muffling his protests. “Mmf,” he said. “ _Mmmph_.” The Doctor was stroking him again, his touch maddeningly gentle, and he tried desperately to work the makeshift gag out of his mouth.

He didn’t have to. The Doctor pulled out the damp cloth of his own accord a moment later. “Sorry, Jamie,” he said, a bashful laugh in his voice.

“I dinnae mind,” said Jamie. “It’s just if you’re goin’ tae do it you might as well do it _proper_.”

The Doctor stared down at him, and it struck Jamie that he’d probably only just realised that he was serious. Jamie relished the confused look on his face, the scrap of control he’d snatched back.

Then the Doctor seemed to shrug. He un-wadded the handkerchief and began to fold it into a proper gag. “You’re sure?” he said. Jamie nodded mutely. “Lift your head, then.”

He slipped his fingers into Jamie’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue for a moment, then replaced them with the gag, twisting it into place and tying it off in a firm knot that filled Jamie’s stomach with butterflies.

That was it, the last vestige of his control over the situation gone. He let his head fall back against the pillow with a soft sigh, giving himself over entirely, powerlessly, to the Doctor’s whims.

“There,” said the Doctor, beaming, clearly pleased with himself. “That’ll teach you, won’t it? Hmm?” Jamie moaned around the gag. “Mmm.” The Doctor pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I wonder how long I can keep you like this.”

‘As long as possible’ the Doctor’d said, and he meant it; he really meant it. He worked Jamie to the brink over and over, till his cock was throbbing and his hair was slicked to his skin with sweat and the gag in his mouth was soaked through, till the tears welling in his eyes rolled down his cheeks, till he burned all over, pulsing like an exposed nerve. It was torture, sweet, sweet torture, and he writhed under the Doctor’s hands, gritting out desperate noises through the gag.

The Doctor’s mouth was wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing as he sucked, drawing Jamie closer and closer to the edge, and he had to let him come this time, he had to; if he didn’t let Jamie come this time he was going to die, he was going to burst, he was going to _die_. He couldn’t take another second of it.

The Doctor sucked one last time, lapping at the head of Jamie’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, and drew back. Jamie keened at the loss, at the cold air, at having been denied what he wanted _again_.

“Mmm,” said the Doctor. He ran his thumb across Jamie’s lower lip, then – thank heaven for small mercies – drew the gag out of his mouth, letting him work his jaw. “Alright?”

Jamie nodded mutely. He didn’t trust himself to speak. His tongue was going numb.

The Doctor was checking over his hands again, working two fingers between the rope and Jamie’s skin. “Still comfortable?” Jamie nodded, letting out a little sigh. He was starting to ache a bit, but it was a good kind of ache. Mostly.

“My balls hurt,” he said, voice a touch hoarse.

“Oh?” said the Doctor, reaching down to carress them. 

“If you don’t let me come soon they’re gonna drop off,” Jamie pleaded.

“That’s very unlikely to happen,” said the Doctor. “Hmm.” He squeezed a touch tighter. “My, you really are fit to burst, aren’t you?”

“Aye,” Jamie gasped.

“Do you want to come?” 

“Eh?”

The Doctor leaned down and kissed him wetly. “Do you want to come?”

“I – Och, you _know_ I do.” He tried to thrust up, to work himself against the Doctor’s body, but the Doctor – damn him – held him down.

“Hmm,” said the Doctor. He kissed Jamie’s forehead, his jaw, the tip of his nose. “Beg me.”

“What?” He was too addled to understand what the Doctor was asking of him.

The Doctor leaned down still further, his breath tickling Jamie’s lips. “Beg for it.”

“Oh, Lord.” Jamie twisted, pulling at the rope that held him fast to the bed as if he might be able to free himself. “You’re a tease. You’re a fucking _tease_ and I hate you.”

“Language,” said the Doctor, drawing the word out. “Beg for it. It’s the only way you’re getting what you want.” Jamie gritted his teeth and shook his head, clinging to the last scraps of his pride. “No?” The Doctor’s tone was plaintive. His hand cupped the head of Jamie’s cock, his thumb teasing at the tip. 

Jamie whimpered, one of those woefully embarrassing noised the Doctor excelled at forcing out of him. He wrestled him himself, torn between pride and desperation. “Oh, God. God, _please_.”

“You can just call me Doctor.” The Doctor smiled down at him, and Jamie stared blankly up. When he got the joke he thunked his head against the pillow with a groan.

“ _Please_. Doctor. Please.”

“Please what?” said the Doctor, still working the head of Jamie’s cock.

“Please,” said Jamie, “please – touch me. Touch me proper. _Please_.”

“Like this?” The Doctor’s hand moved slowly, smoothly down the length of his cock, a delicious twist to his grip, and back up again, back up to curl around the head of it.

“Aye,” said Jamie. “Like that. Please, _God_ , don’t stop.”

“I shan’t if you shan’t.” The Doctor repeated the motion, a touch faster, a touch firmer. He leaned down, ever so slowly. His free hand twisted in Jamie’s hair, forcing his head back. “Keep begging, or I’ll stop.”

“Please,” said Jamie, the word tripping from his lips. “Please, _please_. Please don’t stop. Don’t _stop_. Please.” The Doctor’s hand tightened in his hair. His rough, heady breathing tickled Jamie’s ear, and he sped up, working Jamie faster, repeating that same delicious motion over and over – a long, slow stroke and then a squeeze about the head, over and over. “Please, please, please,” said Jamie, his voice barely a whisper. He was so close, his balls drawing up, the tip of his cock throbbing in time with his galloping heart. He was terrified that it was just another game, that the Doctor was going to stop any moment – he wasn’t stopping. God in heaven, he wasn’t _stopping_.

Jamie gasped out, “ _please_ ,” one last time, and he was coming so hard his vision blurred around the edges, coming and coming and coming, all over himself, all over his chest and his stomach, so hard he though he’d shake himself apart but he didn’t care, he didn’t care. For a few blissful seconds nothing mattered except the Doctor’s body atop his and his own frantic ecstasy. The sky could have fallen and he’d barely have noticed.

He slumped down, loose and breathless and satiated. Every joint in his body seemed to have turned to liquid. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. He was still trying to catch his breath when the Doctor tugged his head back and kissed him, one of those rough, hot kisses that would always snatch his breath away. He whimpered and pulled back. He needed to breathe.

“Mmm.” The Doctor’s knuckles nudged at his chin. “Worth the wait, eh?”

Jamie stared up at the Doctor, at his fond, innocent face, and found that he wasn’t satisfied. He could feel the Doctor’s cock pressing insistent against his thigh, feel his curious double heartbeat pounding away, and he wanted. He _wanted_. “Shut up and take your damn trousers off,” he said, voice thick.

“Oh, yes,” said the Doctor, scrambling to unfasten his trousers. “Right away.”

*

“Y’know,” said Jamie an hour or two later, “I didn’t take any of that in.” He yawned, snuggling against the Doctor’s warm chest.

“Hmm?” said the Doctor.

“Knot-tying,” said Jamie. “I dinnae think I learned anything.”

“Oh,” said the Doctor. Probably he’d forgotten all about the lesson he’d been teaching. “I suppose I shall just have to give you another lesson.”

“Mmm,” Jamie agreed.

“As soon as possible,” the Doctor said.

“Aye,” said Jamie. He nuzzled the Doctor’s chest again. “Sleep first, though.” The Doctor’s fingers stroked his hair, gentling him.

“Oh, yes,” he said. “You sleep tight, now.”

Jamie mumbled a sleepy response, his eyes falling closed, tucked up in the Doctor’s arms, oblivious anything but the sound of the Doctor’s hearts beating. He was safe and warm and spent, and as far as he was concerned the rest of the universe could go hang till morning.


End file.
